


Güneş ve Ay

by Novatardis (orphan_account)



Category: The Kingsroad
Genre: M/M
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-01-17
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:35:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3187460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Novatardis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Enlayt'ın 'Thyren/Kyrean, hurt/comfort. "and i will blame myself for holding on to what i hoped would keep you by my side" ' promptu üstüne aklıma estiği gibi yazıldı. </p><p>Not: Ben bu şarkı ile yazdım:<br/>http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C-PhDVemv6s</p>
            </blockquote>





	Güneş ve Ay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [enlightenight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/enlightenight/gifts).



Gece güne karışıyor, ay kendini her aşık gibi gölgeye çekerken gün ışınları kanlı kanatlarını kutsamak için üzerine düşüyor.

Bitkinsin, sırtın yanıyor. Dudakların kuru, boğazın kuru, belki ruhun bile kuru. Eğer ruhun varsa...

Tanrıların olduğu bir diyarda, sen ruhunun varlığını sorguluyorsun yaralı kanatlarınla...

Ciğerlerin sızlıyor, nefes alıp vermek bile seni öyle yakıyor ki... 'Keşke sabahı göremeseydim.' düşüncesi geçiveriyor zihninden.

Demir kapının kilidi dönüyor, sen Ilmylla'yı görmeyi beklerken bu küfsü odaya giren adımların sahibi farklı kokuyor, orman ferahlığına karışmış ölüm kokusu ile başını kaldırıyorsun.

Seni bu halde görmesinden en çok korktuğun ve bilmesini en çok istediğin kişi, Kyrean...

Görmesini istemiyorsun çünkü sana tavrı değişsin istemiyorsun. Zümrüt kadar parlak ama zümrüdün asla olmayacağı kadar canlı gözlere acıma yerleşsin istemiyorsun.

Bilmesini istiyorsun çünkü... O Kyrean.

Nefes almak bile zor gelirken konuşmaya çalışıyorsun, ama boğazın öyle kuru ki sesin çıkmıyor.

Sana bir bardak su uzatıyor, bir eli çeneni yükseltir diğeri bardağı dengelerken bakışların onunkilerle kesişmeden yudumluyorsun.

Su bitince bardağı fırlatıp seni çözmeye girişiyor, o yaklaşınca sen daha da kabuğuna çekilmiş, mahzun bir kuş misali susuyorsun. 

Bileklerini ovuşturarak doğrulurken sendeliyorsun, daha az incinmiş kolunun altına girerken ağzından soru kaçıveriyor.

“Neden?”

“Eğitmen Hyiressen” diyor sadece. Anlıyorsun... 

“Biliyordum.” diyor. Sen dikkatin dağılarak ona dönerken, o devam ediyor.

“Ama bu kadar olduğunu bilmiyordum.”

Kırık bir gülüş kayıyor yarılmış dudaklarından gerisinde acımtırak bir tat bırakarak. 

Sahanlığa çıktığınızda sen merdivenlere dönüp odana çıkacakken kolunu çekiştiriyor. Ağzından istemediğin bir inleme kaçarken anında özür diliyor, sesi öyle pişman ki, gözlerine bakmaya cesaret edemiyorsun yine.

“Odana gitmiyorsun. Seni doğruca Neija'ya götüreceğim, lejyoner babanla konuşuyor.”

Babanla derken sesindeki soğumayı fark etsen de aklın diğer cümlede kalmış, itiraz edecekken dudaklarını parmakları ile kapatıyor, gözlerin onun kırıklarla kaplı gözlerindeyken konuşuyor:

“Lütfen Thyren. Seni bu halde bu evde bırakmak istemiyorum.”

Öyle hüzünlü, öyle kırgın ki, tüm itirazların yeşil denizde boğulup gidiyor. Başını sallıyorsun sadece, o da seni dışarı sürüklüyor. Güneş önde ilerken gölgesinde adımlıyorsun.

**Author's Note:**

> OOC oldu değil mi? Neyse bozmayınjfbdb
> 
> Okuduğunuz için teşekkürler ♥
> 
> Not: Aşkım umarım sevmişsindir ya :)


End file.
